


Mom and Dad- The Divorce

by shinkonokokoro



Series: Family Life [2]
Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's continued narration on the Civil War years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom and Dad- The Divorce

 It's like finding out your dad has a drinking problem. Well. That's a little too accurate. Or maybe he's got a drinking problem but he's gotten over it. Only then you walk in on him all dirty and sweaty, and he's sitting there, sniffing an open bottle of scotch or something like a pathetic addict. And you've suddenly lost all respect for him or something like that. If that makes sense. So you leave him in his absorbed stupor and then leave. Just walk out and turn your back. That sounds horrible. But it's worse. Maybe he was drinking behind your back too. This metaphor is dead.

Tony was like my dad, and now I can't even think about him because Aunt May... And he promised about family... But if he could turn on me like that, then he's capable of breaking all sorts of promises.

And then watching him fight Cap... The two of them, going at it. No holds barred. Trying to hurt. They weren't playing nice. They were... Mom and Dad. The big fight that solidifies the divorce. And Tony... Tony's out of control.

They need one another. They balance. God, what a revelation. Cap is the only one who could stop Tony. And Tony needs Cap to stop him.

Shit.

How did this turn into such a mess. I should have never... Those don't really get you anywhere do they? Woulda, shoulda, coulda. If wishes were horses and all that nonsense.

Here. Like your dad told you he was over his drinking problem when he wasn't, and he's screwing everyone but your mom.

Ew. That's not better.

So you go live with Mom for a while, and the betrayal still hurts, but you know you're in a better place. 'Cause Mom's not gonna lie to you.

Shit. Now I feel like crying.

And when the dirty laundry gets aired, you feel a little sick because now it's out there for everyone to see. Everything you knew and more. Because Dad was lying. It's not _all_ his fault, but you thought you were on the inside. And there's all this new information come to light and you're not sure if you were glad or not if you never knew.

MJ and Aunt May were both safe now. And Tony... I'd made Tony promise. But now I betrayed him. No. I didn't betray him. I'd betrayed myself in the first place. But he's going to think I betrayed him. And that hurts. Somewhere inside, that hurts.

But Aunt May will live—and I probably  _do_ have Tony to thank for that. She's getting good care. So there are some promises he keeps.

It's just not the same. And I don't think it ever will be again. It's all broken. Somehow the split just seems like for ever. And Mom and Dad split the kids between them.

So we're scattered now. And if we had to choose sides... Well. I chose mine. Re-chose. And this time, I'm sticking with it. I've got my anonymity back, and I'm choosing to live with Mom.


End file.
